Surrounded by Light
by Lovina
Summary: Some wounds are more hidden than others. Aka Noctis first healing session in Tenebrae. Entry for the Noctluna week Day 6: Happily Ever After


The water slided down the rocky formations on one of the walls, creating wide, uneven ripples on the pool down below. While it didn't look artificial, neither did it make sense in Noctis' young mind that a natural waterfall connected to a inner pool, much less that the atmosphere inside the chamber remained so… cozy, almost drowsy, when they were at the end of fall season.

Then again, maybe it had something to do with the healing runes, glowing with a quiet blue from over the bottom tiles. Their lights bounced off the walls, illuminating every corner on the high roofs, creating the rightful image of an enchanted healing recint.

Tenebrae was truly a magical place.

Sinking into his wheelchair, Noctis couldn't help to feel a bit intimidated by the room's elegant and imposing air, but he was soon relieved at the sight of a familiar face. Close to the pool's edge and already dressing her bathing suit, the tenebraen princess played with the water, waiting for him to join her on his first day of water therapy.

"Don't worry," She assured him once he wheeled close enough, "I tested the water first. Is tempered so you won't freeze." Given the way she stood confidently in the water without any signs of discomfort, he believed her, and he got briefly distracted by the way her pale skin shined blue under the lights, almost as if she herself were absorbing them.

Ever since his arrival the day before, the princess had kept him company. From the library, to the gardens, and even to the kitchen, she showed him around the manor in order to make him quickly acquaintanced with the place. Everything had been so new and refreshing and beautiful - and fun! - That any tiredness that clung from the long travel between Insomnia and Tenebrae was soon forgotten.

Even dinner had been lively, with the great amount of 5 people at the same table! Queen Sylva and Prince Ravus engaged his father and him in small talk through the dessert, and though he didn't say much, he couldn't remember the last time he presenced a lengthy exchange over a meal. As the princess spoke about plans on what to do for the next week, he didn't fight the feeling of growing comfort in such a foreign land.

Such comfort was interrupted as Ravus, also clad in his silver royal swimsuit, stepped from behind his wheeling chair to lift him into his arms. Even though his movements where careful, the wound on Noctis back burned hot on his back, a wince and hiss escaping him despite his efforts.

"Sorry prince Noctis."

Peeking an eye open, he glimpsed up at Ravus, who sent him a sincere, apologetic smile, and closed them again as he was placed on the water surface. He is still surprised; the water is neither cool nor hot to the touch, and the pain on his back feels dulled when he moves his leg to test it. Taking a deep breath in, Noctis concentrates on relaxing, eyes closed as he keeps his attention on Queen Sylva's instructions over the noise of water in his ears. She directs him through a series of simple exercises, aided by the princess' hand close by when he doubts on what to do next.

As he eases through the motions, he starts getting a familiar, pleasant sensation; the dulled under water sounds, the right and left swaying of the water, the mind emptying feeling…

"Prince Noctis, are you falling sleep?" Lady Sylva's voice cuts through his daydreams, and Noctis opens his eyes wide awake, "Mnn-! No!" Her laugh comes out slow and content from besides the waterfall wall, and he sighs in relief knowing he is not in trouble. Deciding on keeping his eyes open this time, Noctis looks up front, when he is struck by a gratuitous spectacle.

Waves of light whirled and danced at a dazing pace, projected on the high ceilings from the runes underwater. As they shine trough, the waves, the rays created a display of unique shapes in all kind of swirling, hypnotizing patterns. And in the center of it all, was him, his silhouette projected as a small, human shadow, with the lights dancing over him without care.

Perhaps it's a combination of the water in his ears and the swaying patters above, but he feels like deep inside a dream, far away from everyone and everything; every sound is muffled, every sensation superficial.

"Lunafreya," calls the Oracle's voice a few instructions, but Noctis' trance registers no words, only a change in the tone. One he has become suddenly aware of as of late.

From parent to leader. From father to ruling King.

Above him, the lights stopped playing, switching into a confusing, erratic hustle that moved higher and further away from his shadow. They pushed and shoved menacingly, like a swarm of angry fireflies that surged and twisted, up and around, until they finally mashed together as towering figure, a few limbs too many and a sinister screech. The distorted sight is so hypnotizing he can't tear his eyes away. He feels his stomach turn and his body start to sink, heart beating loud in his ears as the burning on his wound steadily increments.

It is when he feels about to scream that it all stops.

A hand rests securely on his back, his ears rise above water level and his view is cut by clear, curious blue eyes.

"Lunafreya, something happened?"

The princess looks back towards her mother, and back again to him, but Noctis only gapes up at her, his damp hair dancing in the water. He looks trapped, like he wants to say something but his lips are pressed thin, and he shakes his head instead, looking downwards. Following his eyes, she finds his trembling hand, raised slightly over the water. Quickly understanding, she takes hold of his hand, followed by a reassuring smile, "It is fine mother; he lost his balance for a moment," she answers aloud. Oblivious of the exchange, Lady Sylva continues with her ordeal, and the princess beams complicit look at him, her hair bobbin in her ponytail as she nodded.

She didn't expect it, but for the first time ever since he arrived, she sees him give her a toothy, sincere smile.

Once the Oracle decides is time for a break, Noctis shakes his hand at the princess for attention "Lunafurr… Lunaf…" he tries, but the name refuses to come out as intended, and he waits in embarrassment for a mocking laugh that never comes. "Yes, prince Noctis?"

Looking up again at her, his young features are serious when he whispers. "Don't let go."

Her grip on his hand tightens, face solemn.

"I won't."

Both smile, and Noctis lets his head half submerge into the water again. The lights keep shining through the water, their playful reflections displaying irregular shapes on the distant roofs, but with the feel of Luna's hand wrapped firmly around his, all of the unpleasant patterns seem to dissapear. The placid thud of his heartbeat brings back a serenity with it, and Noctis finally feels himself able to completely relax, surrounded by light.

* * *

A/N:

This is a fic I had planned many months ago and decided to include it here. While not properly a "Happy ever after", I tried to depict a "Happy ending" kind of feeling. I'm not saying Noctis overcame a firefly/snake-woman related trauma because of Luna, but he totally overcame it thanks to Luna. Those therapies in Tenebrae must be great and writing this made me want to go swim in a magically tempered pool~.


End file.
